Conventionally, in vehicles such as hybrid automobiles, there are cases where a plurality of electric wires are routed under the floor of a vehicle in order to connect, for example, devices, such as a high-voltage battery, provided in a rear portion of the vehicle to devices, such as an inverter and a fuse box, provided in a front portion of the vehicle. A shielded conduction path for use in such cases is known which is configured to block noise by enclosing an outer circumference of the electric wires with a shielding member.
For example, a shielded conduction path disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP 2011-173456A) noted below is configured to not only electromagnetically shield an electric wire but also to protect the electric wire against interference from foreign matter by inserting a major portion of the electric wire into a metal pipe. Moreover, at a location around a device, or other locations, where a large number of components are installed and thus the shielded conduction path is required to be flexible, the electric wire is shielded by enclosing the electric wire with a highly pliable braided member formed by braiding a conductive thin metal wire into a tube-shaped mesh. The electric wire is a stranded electric wire in which a conductor obtained by twisting a plurality of strands together is enclosed by a coating. As such, the electric wire can be flexibly bent and routed.